Safe room
by Shadow-of-what
Summary: fight for survival zoey/francis


Zoey shot at the tanks head knowing that half of the bullets were missing because of its erratic movements. It lunged for her and she lost one of her pistols over the side of the metal railing of the fire escape as the structure tore away from the wall. She turned and leaped but she wasn't going to make it.

"Francis!"

The man grabbed her outstretched hand and her body swung against the wall adding more bruising on her hips before he pulled her over the lip of the roof with louis's help.

"Thanks." Zoey collapsed breathless against the wall beside Francis who checked her out for injuries.

"We made it, i can't believe we made it!" louis exclaimed.

"No son, we just crossed the street." Bill lit his cigarette. "Don't start celebrating until we are out of the city."

Zoey checked her status for ammo and got up her knees a little wobbly after her near fatal fall. "I lost a pistol."

"Ammo and weaponry over here!" Bill said from the other side of the entrance to the roof.

Zoey replenished her ammo, taking as much on as she could before shaking out her arms and taking a deep breath.

"You alright?" Francis asked from across the table.

"Just a little shaken." she replied.

He walked around the table. "We should move."

"Where to?" Louis asked.

"Good question."

There was a rising sound of helicopter blades hitting the air and the four survivors looked up to see a chopper scanning the streets.

Louis waved his arms and it came closer blaring out a message.

"ANY SURVIVORS, MAKE YOUR WAY TO MERCY HOSPITAL FOR EVAC!"

It turned and continued its searching for others and the four grouped up again.

"I guess that solves where." Francis said.

"And now to the how..." Zoey finished.

There were screams and groans of the infected coming from all around them in the streets as they listened.

"We will take it one street at a time." Bill said going over to the doorway of the roof entrance and kicking it in.

"Or one stairway." Francis said softly.

Zoey gave him a grim smile and pulled out both pistols following Louis, safe in the knowledge that the gruff tattooed man had her back.

They made it down two levels without too much difficulty their senses on high alert, that is untill they came to a hole.

The floor of a once beautiful kitchen had fallen through and in the darkness there wasn't any way to get a clear picture of what was down there, however they could hear the infected moaning and throwing up nearby.

"What do you think?" Zoey asked Bill who was crouched on the edge peering into the gloom.

"Mount your flashlights on and lets go down, one by one." He switched the light on that was fixed to the top of his rifle and took a deep breath before jumping down and crouching swinging the light around.

"Louis, go." Francis urged and the man followed.

Zoey looked at Francis and gasped lifting her pistol and firing at the smoker that had snuck up behind him. He yelped and span around before running his hand over his bald head in releif.

"You two alright up there?" Bill asked.

"Fine." Zoey jumped down and Francis followed soon after. They looked at the four doorways.

"Which one?" Louis asked.

"Follow me, we want to end up on the right side of the street." Bill said leading them through the door in front of him.

They made their way through the dark hallway checking the rooms off to the side so they didn't get any surprises. Then there was a low gurgling sound.

The team froze.

"Boomer." Zoey whispered.

"But where?"

Slowly they edged forwards checking the side rooms and then there was a loud bang and Zoey was wiping goo from her face onto the floor. The ringing in her ears loud.

Slowly the high pitched sound ebbed but was replaced with the sounds of an oncoming hoard of the infected.

"Here they come." Zoey said her voice shaking a little as the noise building up to the mass of dead tissue that would shortly be hurling its self at her built.

Then she saw the first one and she didn't have time to think as she let off round after round covering Francis while he reloaded. soon there was a pile of gory bodies, over which more were trying to climb in their haste to get to the humans which smelt so nice to them.

"Your way clear?" Zoey asked Louis who was behind her.

"Nearly, yes!" Zoey walked backwards still watching the dark corridor for more wincing as she stepped on something which crunched underneath her foot. she looked down.

Zoey had stepped on a partcialy destroyed head of an infected, she'd just crunched the mess of its jawbone.

"Lovely." she remarked feeling the urge to be sick almost overwhelm her when she turned around to see the bottom half of the Boomer, the rest of it splayed all over the walls and unfortunately them.

Zoey gagged her hand over her mouth but didn't throw up.

"here." Francis passed her a water bottle and she took a swallow before handing it back. It made her feel better.

"Thanks." she gasped.

The group walked cautiously out into the street and keeping in the shadows moved down it towards downtown where white and blue lights were flashing and lighting up the sky.

"Mercy." Louis said.

"No Mercy." Zoey corrected.


End file.
